Nuestro último verano
by Michi Noeh
Summary: Fic para la Actividad #1 del foro "Ciudad de San Fransokio". / Ese sería el primero o, mejor dicho, el último que no pasarían juntos.


Disclaimer Applied.

 **V** i **ñ** e **t** a|| 879 palabras.

* * *

.

 _ **Nuestro último verano**_

.

 _07\. Era el primer verano de nuestras vidas que no pasaríamos juntos._

 _No sabíamos que el del año anterior había sido el último._

 _~Los ojos del perro siberiano._

.

— _Chicos, ¿no creen que hace mucho que no vemos a sus abuelos? —mientras cenaban, preguntó la única mujer de la familia mirando de uno a otro en los rostros de sus sobrinos._

— _Tía Cass —el menor fue el primero en responder al tema, con una expresión relajada y desinteresada—, ¿desde cuándo dos años son mucho tiempo?_

— _Hiro...—sentado a su derecha, Tadashi le miró reprobatoriamente dándole una advertencia con la mirada._

— _Gracias Tadashi —concedió ella dulcemente, mas luego frunció los labios por si acaso—. Pero hablo para ti también, ¡hace tiempo que no los visitamos! —declaró en tono afectado, logrando robarle un gesto de leve preocupación al mayor—. Con su edad, es muy estresante para ellos estar haciendo viajes largos... o cortos._

— _O viajes —Hiro apuntó con su tenedor, sonriendo divertido ante la información con tinte cómico, pero a los otros dos habitantes de la casa no les hizo gracia alguna._

— _¡Hiro! —Cass fue la primera en amonestarle esta vez, ceñudamente, y el aludido comprendió que el regaño era más serio de lo que esperó._

— _L-Lo siento tía Cass, uh, ¿decías sobre los abuelos?_

 _Viendo que su introducción del anuncio había fallado, no le quedó más que dejar caer la noticia._

— _Está bien, no divagaré más. ¡Iremos a Japón durante las vacaciones de verano!_

 _Como lo predijo, las expresiones de sus sobrinos significaban de todo menos gusto por la orden._

— _¿¡Qué?! —de inmediato chilló Hiro._

— _Oh no... —Tadashi apoyó sin ánimo, ofreciéndole su mirada más penosa—. Tía Cass, yo no creo poder. No me malinterpretes, no es que no quiera visitar al abuelo y la abuela. Es que, ya conseguí un trabajo para todo este verano._

— _¿Para qué necesitas un trabajo? ¿Más referencias para tu solicitud de Universidad? —la mención le había provocado una risa, de burla, que disipaba su sorpresa anterior—.¡Ya estás en una, nerd!_

En resto de la conversación Hiro no había sido un protagonista. Aún así no se trataba de la razón por la que plática no había hecho acto de presencia en sus sueños sino a causa de la interrupción de la alarma, de su teléfono celular, colocada junto a su cómoda. Le tomó tres minutos desperezarse, aunque los sintió como tres segundos, hasta que logró sacar los pies y ubicarlos en el encerado piso de madera.

Como había olvidado cerrar la puerta la noche anterior, Hiro, que ya estaba despierto del otro lado, miró hacia él con los ojos entornados y el entrecejo arrugado.

—¿Todavía estás molesto porque irás sólo con tía Cass a ver a los abuelos? —posándose a centímetros del marco de la puerta shouji, cuestionó intrigado y aún con somnolencia mientras se frotaba los párpados con el puño para despejar su sueño.

Como respuesta, Hiro cerró la puerta con fuerza de un tiró y Tadashi entendió que nada más necesitaba aclararse. Le constaba porque su hermano menor no era de realizar arrebatos violentos, menos mostrar tal comportamiento con su tía Cass presente en casa, pero el día de ayer había subido a su habitación dando pisadas que resonaron por toda la casa, aunque no más sonoro que ese grito prepotente de _"—Haz lo que quieras, ni que nos hicieras tanta falta"_ que le regaló desde la división de su cuarto.

¿Acaso se le había formado la idea de que no estaba a gusto en su presencia? Desde pequeños le había demostrado con acciones que lo que más disfrutaba era él, ellos, su pequeña y agradable familia de la que tan orgulloso estaba. ¿Por qué tenía que poner en duda sus emociones?

Tadashi se frotó las sienes con las yemas de los dedos, dubitativo y con el coraje suficiente para desear explicarle a gritos a su hermano menor por qué no pasaría el verano con ellos, sin embargo si ser violento no estaba en la actitud de Hiro menos estaría en la suya.

Le restaba esperar que, con el tiempo, Hiro comprendiera su afán por el trabajo que por esos años lo había mantenido ligeramente distanciado.

.

.

.

En ciertos momentos Hiro se liberaba, se abstraía un poco, concentrándose en presentar en su mente recuerdos pasados de momentos que jamás volverían. No era su padre, ni su madre, ni siquiera su amada tía Cass a quién distinguía de entre esos paneles de memorias que apreciaba. Sólo una persona se destacaba siempre y ése era él: Tadashi.

Él demostrándole sus emociones a flor de piel, contagiando su energía positiva, esparciendo su alegría. Hiro rememoraba y se le hacía difícil contestar al por qué se enojó con él esa determinada ocasión, aunque por más empeño que ponía a hallar una respuesta sólo había generado otra pregunta en su cabeza. Por qué Tadashi no le había comentado su verdadero motivo y si era de mucha importancia mantener el efecto sorpresa.

Estar conciente de que no podría preguntárselo no hacía más que evidenciar que ya no lo tenía allí, así que se conformaba con quedarse con la duda. Al fin y al cabo poseía resuelta parte de la incógnita parado detrás de él que, de cuchillas frente la a lápida con la inscripción, no evitaba que el afecto contenido se transformara en una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Estabas construyendo un malvavisco gigante, ¿eh? —susurró a media voz, titubeante—. Qué nerd.

.

* * *

 _ **n/a:** ¿Reviews? Gracias por leer._


End file.
